


[Podfic] Do You Want to Date My Avatar

by anna_unfolding, Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, Hananobira, kalakirya, KD reads (KDHeart), majoline, Opalsong, Piscaria, starduchess, the24thkey, yue_ix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, podfic: collaboration, podfic: multiple voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/pseuds/starduchess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>multi-voiced podfic of christycorr's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>In hindsight, maybe introducing the local werewolf contingent to the wonderful world of online gaming hadn't exactly been Stiles' best idea.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Do You Want to Date My Avatar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do You Wanna Date My Avatar?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498841) by [ChristyCorr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyCorr/pseuds/ChristyCorr). 



**Title:** Do You Want to Date My Avatar  
 **Author:** [](http://christycorr.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**christycorr**](http://christycorr.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Director:** [](http://kalakirya.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kalakirya**](http://kalakirya.dreamwidth.org/)    
 **Beta:** [](http://starduchess.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**starduchess**](http://starduchess.dreamwidth.org/)   
 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
 **Pairings:** Derek/Stiles, Allison/Scott, Lydia/Jackson  
 **Rating:** PG-13/Teen  
 **Summary:** _In hindsight, maybe introducing the local werewolf contingent to the wonderful world of online gaming hadn't exactly been Stiles' best idea._  
 **Warnings:** none ( _CRAAAAAAACK_ )  
 **Length:** 1 hour 16 minutes 00 seconds  
 **text**[at AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498841)  
  
 **download (right-click and save)** [as an mp3 (70MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/Do%20You%20Want%20to%20Date%20My%20Avatar%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20christycorr%20and%20directed%20by%20kalakirya.mp3) [as a podbook (42MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/Do%20You%20Want%20to%20Date%20My%20Avatar%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20christycorr%20and%20directed%20by%20kalakirya.m4b)  
  
or  stream it  
  
  
  
Featuring:  
[](http://opalsong.livejournal.com/profile)[ **opalsong**](http://opalsong.livejournal.com/)   as The Narrator  
[](http://majoline.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **majoline**](http://majoline.dreamwidth.org/)   as Stiles  
[](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **dr_fumbles_mcstupid**](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.dreamwidth.org/)   as Derek  
[](http://piscaria.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **piscaria**](http://piscaria.dreamwidth.org/)   as Allison and first kidnapper  
[](http://anna-unfolding.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **anna_unfolding**](http://anna-unfolding.dreamwidth.org/)   as Lydia and second kidnapper  
[](http://kdheart.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kdheart**](http://kdheart.dreamwidth.org/)   as Jackson and third kidnapper  
[](http://24thkey.livejournal.com/profile)[ **24thkey**](http://24thkey.livejournal.com/)   as Boyd and Danny  
[](http://starduchess.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **starduchess**](http://starduchess.dreamwidth.org/)   as Scott and Peter  
[](http://hananobira.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://hananobira.dreamwidth.org/) **hananobira**   as Erica and Isaac  
  
  
BUT THAT'S NOT ALL! There are also outtakes and extras posted [here](http://kalakirya.dreamwidth.org/51071.html)  
  
  
there's also some AMAZING  art by [](http://yue-ix.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://yue-ix.dreamwidth.org/)**yue_ix**    
  
  
  
  
AND because it seems when you get at least two fen together there is AWESOMENESS, we also have extras!  
  
There are three outtakes:  
  
Scott is a Disney Princess (6:22)  
  
  
Not Actually a BDSM-AU (15:16)  
  
  
Not Actually a poly-AU ((20:38)  
  
  
as well as director's notes (15:18)  
  
  
and yue_ix was kind enough to also do visual art notes :) (10:55)  
  
  
these can be downloaded as mp3 [(ALL THE EXTRAS (33MB))](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/DYWDMA%20-%20all%20the%20extras%20as%20mp3s.zip)  
  
or as m4bs/podbooks [(just the outtakes (24MB))](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/DYWDMA%20-%20outtakes.m4b)   [(just the notes (13MB))](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/DYWDMA%20-%20Notes.m4b)


End file.
